In current process control operations for products, including quality control, content, or quantity checking, a highly accurate reading of an ID tag is required for determining the authenticity or identity of a target product. Presently, however, readings within the operation are not fully accurate as some goods are not detected during the reading. The lack of complete accuracy may result from improper attachment of ID tags, wave reflection, absorption, interference, etc. As there is no automatic process to flag errors of non-detection of one or more items during the tracking process, it is common practice to stop and manipulate all items that enter a reading zone to ensure that all the items are accurately read. The requirement to stop and manipulate all items increases the length of time in which an item can be read, and is especially time consuming when large numbers of items must be read. Identity can further by compromised when ID tags can be detached from one product and attached to another, allowing from fraud representation of products.
Physimetric property identification is a method of verifying and recognizing the identity or authenticity of a physical object based on that object's physical properties. The use of physimetric property identification as applied to process control operations would allow an identification device to become part of an object as opposed to merely attached to it. This would ensure that fraudulent removal of an ID tag from one product and attachment to another would not be successful. However, in current process control operations, because every object must be stopped and manipulated, until now physimetric property identification could not be utilized because it is an automated identification process.
It is an object of the present system to overcome these and other disadvantages in the prior art.